The most varied constructions of high frequency therapy apparatus are known. It is common to all the said apparatus that they generate a high frequency field by means of suitable transmitters and said field penetrates the patient's body and brings about an endogenous thermal action therein. Due to limited resorption in the adipose tissue and at the same time a good energy conversion in the perfused tissue microwave therapy has become more widely used than the previously preferred short wave equipment.
However, when using microwave equipment the power limit is very rapidly reached, because there is a natural limit of the power rise in the excellently resorbing skin layer. An increase in the apparatus power can admittedly be attained by larger electrodes. However, this only has an effect on large treatment surfaces. In order to increase the penetration depth, the radiation energy per cm.sup.2 must be increased, but the aforementioned strong resorption in the skin layer is prejudicial to this.
The previously preferred short waves used in such therapy apparatus have been supplemented by microwaves and ultra-high frequency wave equipment. The individual therapy forms differ only in their electrode application and only then to an insignificant extent. In each case, there is a movable sheet steel casing, where the radiation source electrode is carried on one or, in the case of short wave, generally two supporting arms. The radiation source is generally connected to the apparatus by a high frequency cable. The known high frequency therapy apparatus require a large amount of space due to the arranging and directing of the radiation source and the supporting arm or arms.
It has been found that it is in connection with the accessories such as radiation source arms, high frequency cables, etc. that the main problems linked with expensive repairs are encountered.
With the known high frequency therapy apparatus, it is impossible to avoid scorched connecting cables and sockets, damaged radiation sources and loose or broken-off supporting arm joints. In addition, the swivel hinge connected to the hinged bracket for the radiation source used on known high frequency therapy apparatus is difficult of access, access being necessary so that the radiation source can be kept in the particular desired position. To adjust the radiation source, the latter is often used as a lever arm, but this can in turn damage the radiation source. Furthermore, considerable forces are required for swinging the radiation source, unless mechanical or electromotive auxiliary pivoting means are used, which considerably increases the cost of such high frequency therapy apparatus. It is also impossible with the known high frequency therapy apparatus to house the magnetron, i.e. the high frequency generator in the radiation source, because otherwise the weight of the radiation source at the free end of the hinged bracket would be even greater, so that single swivel hinges would be inadequate.